


Two Weeks

by katiiesmcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GAY GAY GAY, Post 2x08, angst and a lil fluff??, i love to self-queerbait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiiesmcgrath/pseuds/katiiesmcgrath
Summary: It had been two weeks since Lena Luthor had seen a certain blue eyed reporter.Two Weeks.A whole 14 days.Where had she gone wrong?





	

It had been two weeks since Lena Luthor had seen a certain blue eyed reporter.

_Two Weeks._

_A whole 14 days._

Where had she gone wrong?

Endless reasons of why Kara didn't get in touch spiralled through her head as she leant on the railings of her balcony to her office.

No one else would dare touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, but Kara could see past her name and her family's history. Kara trusted her.

Kara was there for her.

_Was._

But Lena hadn't seen the blonde in two weeks and she was beginning to question if Kara had ever liked her.

Maybe she had just been busy? A family emergency or something?

_Yeah, that's it._

Lena thought.

_She doesn't hate me, she was just busy._

But at the back of her mind, Lena couldn't help but think that she had done something to upset Kara. Lena didn't know what exactly, but there had to have been something.

Lena _always_ messed things up.

She's a _Luthor,_ that's all she does, _ruin_ things.

Lena snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a light knock on the door.

_It's almost 9pm, who the hell could that be?_

Whoever it was, she was glad they interrupted her thoughts before she had herself convinced that no one would ever like her.

Lena sighed, placing her unfinished glass of wine on her desk as she walked by, heading towards the door.

She couldn't think of who would possibly want to visit her at 9pm on a Tuesday night, but she knew that chances are, it wouldn't be good.

Lena placed a hand on the doorknob, pulling the door open.

And there, opposite her, stood the bright and bubbly ray of sunshine that was Kara Danvers.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed enthusiastically, smiling at her with that huge grin Lena loved so much.

Lena had missed that smile.

_So. Much._

Lena began to forget the fact that Kara hadn't even bothered to get in touch with her for two weeks; it didn't matter anymore.

What mattered is that Kara was here, now, in this moment.

And Lena was so glad to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes again.

"Lena?" Kara asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Lena had been so lost in thought, so lost in Kara's eyes, that she had forgotten to greet the blonde.

"Kara! It's so great to see you again." Lena grinned, walking over to her sofa with Kara following behind her.

"I'm sorry for what happened... with your mothe-"

Kara hesitated, getting the feeling Lena didn't want Lillian to be labelled as her mother.

"Um... Lillian, and i'm sorry that i didn't come to see you sooner."

That's when Lena remembered, Kara hadn't even made an effort to contact her after Lillian's arrest.

"I had some family issues- which involved me leaving town for a while." Kara added.

Lena could tell it was a false excuse, but decided to drop it.

_She doesn't hate me._

Lena tried to reassure herself.

_Right?_

"It's fine" Lena sighed. "I'm just glad Lillian is behind bars where she belongs."

Kara nodded in agreement and shortly after, an awkward silence fell, neither of them knowing what to say.

The conversation between them used to flow freely, sharing laughs and flirtatious looks.

But Lena couldn't shake the thought that maybe, Kara Danvers didn't actually like her, that maybe, this was all for her career.

Everyone else had betrayed Lena, why not Kara?

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked, it was pretty clear that something had been bugging Lena, Kara could see she was on the verge of tears.

"It's just been a rough couple of weeks, with my mother and..." Lena's voice began to crack and she didn't dare finish the sentence knowing it would bring her to tears.

Kara moved closer, placing a light hand on Lena's Knee.

"I'm sorry Lena, I should have been here."

That was all it took for tears to start poring down Lena's face.

Kara moved even closer to Lena, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight, letting Lena know she was safe. She knew it was best not to say anything, to just let Lena cry it out. She had been in this situation before and knew that all that was needed was for someone to hold her, to be there for there.

The two women sat like that for a while, holding each other close, neither of them wanting to pull apart. Lena's cries had faded into quiet sobs as she pulled away to look up at Kara.

Composing herself, Lena began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, i never meant to start crying like that, these past few weeks have been awful, finding out about Lillian, and after that, everyone seemed to ignore me. No one cared enough to see if i was okay." 

Lena stopped to take a breath, trying her best not to break into tears for a second time.

"And then there's you. You had disappeared and I- I thought you hated me"

"What?" Kara whispered, wondering why Lena would ever think that.

Kara pulled Lena closer once again, trying to reassure her.

"Lena, I- Why would you ever think that? I could _never_ hate you, you're _Lena._ You're smart and kind and beautiful and-" 

"Really?" Lena cut Kara's ramble short, letting her eyes meet the blue ones in front of her.

"Really."

And with that, Lena leant in, slowly enough so that Kara could pull away if she wanted to.

Kara didn't pull away.

Instead, she let her lips meet Lena's, their lips fitting together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.

As it turns out, Kara _didn't_ hate her, quite the opposite, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> //@katiiesmcgrath on twitter//


End file.
